


Reciprocal

by Abyssia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Pegging, magic dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Kinkmeme fill-- A little bit of bratty bottom Linhardt being railed into incoherence by Hapi(featuring a magic dildo)
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hapi x Linhardt





	Reciprocal

“There’s no need to take your sweet time with this, I’m already fully prepared,” Linhardt drawls as he glances back towards her.

“I know, I know, just—wait a second, okay?” Hapi grunts followed by the sound of her fiddling around with her harness.

Linhardt lies there on the bed, several down pillows squished under his head and chest, some firmer ones propping up his hips. 

Already, his arousal is maddening, the pressure just stagnates there as his cock rests against the pillows underneath him. He presses his face towards into the bed, lifting his rear further into the air, hoping perhaps to be a bit more inviting to his partner. 

Hapi then lets out another grunt and he feels her hands suddenly grip either side of his pelvis. A shudder of anticipation runs through Linhardt’s body and he lets out an approving purr. “Hapiiiiii,” he whines, jerking his hips aimlessly as he has no clue at all where her strap is at the moment.

Hapi’s hands gently stroke his smooth skin and draw him closer until the tip presses against his puckered entrance.

“Mmm...Hapi...” he mutters, feeling the magic that coursed through this particular dildo. “How does it feel on your end?”

“A little weird,” she says, moving so that the tip slid around Linhardt’s already loose and lubricated hole. “Is this what it feels like when you rub your dick against me?”

“Well, I can’t know exactly what you’re feeling, so I don’t know.”

Hapi grunts and jerks her hips a little suddenly, so that Linhardt’s sphincter was pressed further open, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to set those countless nerve endings ablaze. “Ahhnhn...” Linhardt circles the tip and tries to tease it in further but finds Hapi’s solid grip keeping him in place. 

“Just hold on, okay?”

“I am not sure what you’re waiting for Hapi, there isn’t a high risk of injuring me. If you’re that worried, just apply more oil.”

Hapi groans, one hand leaving his skin, not long before he feels her pouring more lubrication directly. He lets out a little lilting gasp at the feel of the cold liquid, but quickly goes back to yearning moans when she pushes the tip back against him.

“Hapi....please hasten your efforts at least a little.”

“I told you, it feels weird! Just give me a second.” This was by no means the first time she has pegged him, but the first time with this particular dildo. Linhardt meant for it to be so that they could both share in such pleasure simultaneously, but if it was going to cause such disturbances, Linhardt would settle for eating her out in exchange for being pegged upon the next occasion. 

However, hearing the breath hitch in her throat, and knowing that the hesitation in her movements came from the pleasure of feeling him wrapped around her—in the moment Linhardt finds that knowledge to be rather satisfying— and further arousing.

Hapi then presses the strap in just a little further, so that Linhardt can feel the ring of muscles slide into place just below the slightly bulbous tip. He clenches and relaxes, working it very gently inside him. He can hear Hapi gasp in time, and feel her nails dig into his skin. “Deeper, Hapi—”

“Just be patient,” she grunts again, sounding a little short of breath. Even so, she leans her body weight against him, fully sheathing the dildo within him, his hips pushing back to meet her partway. “Ahh—”

“I take it you find this sensation to be pleasurable?” Linhardt manages to say between heavy breaths.

“Yeah,” she breathes, her hips jerking back and then thrusting sharply to the tune of Linhardt’s obvious enjoyment. His voice cracks and shudder runs through his body again. 

“Hnnn—Haah....” Linhardt turns his head to the side, taking in a few more heavy breaths, and perhaps hoping he can get another glimpse of her. He can’t see much, but the soft sounds from her lips tell him more than enough. 

“Mmm...Linny,” she mutters, rolling her hips against him in a slow grind before pulling out and then sheathing herself again. “This feels...really really good.”

“I would hope so. As always, it feels amazing for me—” his voice is then cut off by her starting to thrust again, slowly finding a rhythm and pace that clearly brings her the most pleasure. Linhardt moves his hips in time, rutting back against her, his lips falling open as each thrust brings a shock of pleasure and a grunt from deep in his throat.

“Ah—Ah Hapi—” he moans. The regular slide of the dildo against his insanely sensitive entrance—the feeling of her cock filling him up and probing within him—it was enough that Linhardt could almost start to let go, almost...

“Hapi—down further down.”

“Huh!?”

“My prostate, you have to aim down for my—” again his words are cut off, his vision going white as she aims exactly where he asked. “Ahh!!”

“I know where your stupid prostate is! I figured you wanted to last more than five seconds so I’ve been avoiding it!”

“Ahhn—mmhhh! Ahh...” Linhardt replies, by way of affirmation, while his head and upper body flop uselessly from the power of her slamming harder and harder into him. She leans over, bracing herself against the bed, her breasts pressing up against his back as she begins to grind again. Long, slowly lingering strokes that leave Linhardt wailing. 

“Linny...” she mewls, wrapping her arms around him before starting to thrust wildly. Linhardt is still completely unable to form words, and, she almost prefers that—at least for now. “Linny i think I’m gonna—” she wails and her hips begin to shudder violently. She wails, pressing her face against his neck and hair, breathing him in as she cums. 

“Hapi...” Linhardt grinds his hips back against her a few more times to help her ride out the high. “It would appear that you have ejaculated some sort of substance inside me.”

Hapi grunts, grabbing one of the pillows and shoving it over his mouth. “Just let me...enjoy this for like two seconds okay?” she says, holding him close with her other arm and savouring the feel of his back pressed against her for the moment. 

Linhardt moves his head around to the other side to get free, but only takes in a few breaths as she waits for her to come down. Hapi then eventually pulls out, causing Linhardt to let out a mournful whine. “Maybe after I’ve ejaculated I can compare it to what that dildo produced,” Linhardt mutters, running through the possibilities in his mind which served to distract himself while Hapi removed the harness. 

“Maybe, but right now,” Hapi then throws herself onto the bed, grabbing Linhardt into a hug and shutting him up with a sloppy kiss. Linhardt, still being quite far from orgasming himself can’t help but pull closer, mewling at the feeling of her tongue even just barely teasing into his mouth. Hapi’s lips then pull away suddenly and she places on hand on his cheek. “I just need a bit of a post-orgasm rest, I’m sure you can understand,” she then lets her eyes fall closed and keeps her arms locked tightly around Linhardt’s waist.

Linhardt squirms but doesn't make any real effort to pull away. “Hapi, I still haven’t—” but she’s no longer answering, and he knows that he will have to wait. And as frustrating as it was, Linhardt still felt a little boneless from her railing, and it’s not like he doesn’t want to hold her close at this exact moment. And perhaps, just a little bit, he knows that he deserves just a little bit of still punishment.


End file.
